Candy Lady
by Naely
Summary: La passion éphémère d'un soir d'été dans toute son illusion sucrée.


Je ne pense pas pouvoir oublier un jour.

Non. Je sais que je ne pourrai l'oublier. C'est totalement différent. Qu'importe mes efforts, ce souvenir restera ancré en moi et mes espoirs vains me rongeront. Comme si mon existence n'avait eu lieu d'être que pour cet instant. Unique, mémorable.

L'aboutissement de ma vie.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà, embrasant les immeubles de ses reflets orangés avant de disparaître derrière l'horizon. La chaleur persistait néanmoins, ne semblant pas daigner s'effacer dans la nuit. Tout comme le vent refusait de se manifester, ne serait-ce que par la plus légère des brises.

Écrasés par l'humidité ambiante, nous nous morfondions chez toi, allongés de tout notre soûl sur ton canapé. Nous fixions l'écran de la petite télévision sans le voir, plongés que nous étions dans nos pensées tournant au ralenti, entrecoupées çà et là de plaintes silencieuses. Le ventilateur installé non loin ne nous apportait qu'un maigre réconfort.

Une énième goutte de sueur a perlé le long de ton front et tu l'as chassée sans aucun remord. Ton regard fatigué a parcouru la pièce, en quête d'un quelconque divertissement, et a fini par se poser sur moi. Une lueur de désir a traversé tes yeux. Un bref instant, je le reconnais, mais cela a suffi pour que je comprenne. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

J'en aurais esquissé un sourire.

Tu m'as soudain empoignée par la taille, un peu brusquement, comme sous l'emprise d'une pulsion plus forte que tout le reste. Un bonheur incommensurable m'a envahie tandis que tu me débarrassais de ma robe, méticuleusement, tendrement. Une habilité acquise au fil du temps ressortait de chacun de tes gestes. Tu faisais durer le plaisir, j'aurais presque cru que tu jouais avec mes nerfs. Je trépignais d'impatience mais restais de marbre, ne voulant pas t'offrir le plaisir de le remarquer.

Lorsqu'enfin tu as jeté mon vêtement au sol, je me suis sentie mise à nue, jusqu'à l'âme, et horriblement gênée. Tout simplement à ta merci. Tu n'as pourtant pas paru en tenir compte. T'en es-tu seulement aperçu quand tu as embrassé pour la première fois mon être vierge de tout contact ? As-tu ressenti cette angoisse qui est montée progressivement en moi, main dans la main avec cette excitation nouvelle qui a fini par m'emporter au fur et à mesure que tu me parsemais de baisers ?

Tu avais l'air si confiant, si sûr de toi que je me suis abandonnée à tes bras. Je n'ai pas gémi lorsque ta langue, si rose, si douce et si chaude, a parcouru mon corps. Dieu seul sait à quel point l'envie m'en démangeait. Mais ton regard améthyste m'avait hypnotisée, m'emportant dans un tourbillon muet d'émotions plus torrides les unes que les autres.

De temps à autre, l'une de tes mèches violacées venait me chatouiller le visage et tu la repoussais aussitôt dans un grognement. Je me rappelle de ton odeur sucrée, mélange de fraise, d'orange, de citron, de pomme et de tant d'autres fragrances que je n'ai su distinguer. Je m'imprégnais de la tienne, tu t'imprégnais de la mienne. L'échange était équitable, il possédait un côté follement romantique qui me procurait des frissons d'excitation.

Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que ton impatience te rattrape. Tu voulais passer aux choses sérieuses, tu n'arrivais plus à te contenter de ce que tu avais. Tu souhaitais plus.

J'ai senti mon être se fendiller petit à petit lorsque tu as commencé à me mordiller. Je me demandais pourquoi tu mettais un terme à ce bonheur qui aurait pu durer longtemps encore. Tu me faisais mal. J'avais envie que tu t'arrêtes, que nous stoppions tout. Tu n'entendais toutefois pas les choses de cette oreille. Alors tu as continué, toujours plus fort, avec toujours plus d'acharnement, jusqu'à me porter le coup fatal.

Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux. Tu t'en es accaparé jusqu'à la plus infime miette avec une avidité terrifiante. Et tu m'as jetée. Comme si je n'avais jamais eu de réelle importance pour toi. Tu t'es joué de ma confiance, de mon innocence. Tu n'avais que faire de mon amour. Tu m'as lâchement abandonnée comme un déchet et a continué ta vie sans aucun remord. Sans te douter du mal que tu m'avais fait. En m'oubliant, tout simplement.

Ce soir-là, j'ai vu une autre facette de ta personnalité, plus sombre, plus animale, plus cruelle. J'ai été blessée, j'ai eu énormément de mal à m'en remettre. Mais dans ma logique féminine, je n'en suis que tombée plus éperdument amoureuse. Au point de me complaire dans une idylle sans suite.

Ô Murasakibara, j'aurais aimé être plus pour toi, tellement plus qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

**Ma première participation sur ce site. Wha. J'avais tellement peur de me lancer, cela faisait des mois que cet OS restait caché dans mon PC.**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à me faire comprendre implicitement - ça n'a jamais été mon fort - mais, pour dissiper les doutes, je précise que mon héroïne est bien… une sucette !**

**Drôle de délire, j'en conviens, j'espère néanmoins que ça vous aura plu. J'ai longuement hésité sur le rating, je n'en ai pas l'habitude. J'ai fini par me dire qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, la fiction est donc classée M.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! :D**

**(Naturellement, je ne possède ni l'image ni Murasakibara qui appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Seule l'histoire est de moi.)**


End file.
